icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seddie Shipper
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Seddie Shipper page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 08:36, February 20, 2011 Friends! Oh you're welcome! Also, thanks for the nickname! Sure! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 02:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) THANKS!! Thank you so much for the nickname I totally loved it....I'm sure we can be good friends :) I think I'll call you Seddie4life PS: I'm not creative at all, so if you want me to call you by another nickname, just tell me Cupcakegirl 17:48, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok i more will call you Cupcakeeater Seddie Shipper 06:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) SORRY OMG I'm soo sorry. I didn't even know you when i made my profile. but im soo sorry. i didnt mean for it to like i was copying you. Sorry. it's Ok now Seddie Shipper 02:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Song Wait. What song are you talking about? Are you talking about the one called Even Though? Courtneylover25 21:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Courtneylover25 YES I LOVE THAT ''SONG ''that you write Yes!!! Sure, we can be friends! I just read your profile and omg! We are the same age, and my favourite singer is avril lavigne too! I can't choose which one of her songs is my fav, I think I like when you're gone and fall to pieces. It's really emotional. I'm a huge seddie fan, I kinda like cam but not that much. But I LOVE their friendship. I have many philipene friends in UAE, you guys speek Tagalog right? So, if you wanna know more about me, where I live and stuff, you can go to my profile. And yes, we can be friends! Bye! BigPetals 16:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Be Friends Yeah, of course we can be friends!!! I love making new friends.... And I love your nickname for me :) I'll try and come up with one for you ;D Magicboots (talk to me!) 12:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) About ME ☺ Interesting.... Well, then I should probably say a little about me. I live in England, and I am terrified of wasps. I don't like Justin Bieber, but I don't want to kill him. I find that I'm too strange for most people once they get to know me, but if they don't know me they think that I'm boring. I love singing, it's a good way to relax. Those are just some random facts about me :^) Magicboots (talk to me!) 12:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Singer Hey, my fave singer is....... well, I like Bruno Mars, Jessie J, Muse, and Paramore. Magicboots (talk to me!) 07:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Chain letter comment Chain letters are considered spam; just saying. Mak23686 16:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Miss iCarly Wiki! Hello! I noticed you entered Miss iCarly Wiki under: blogging. Please, email your speech to me at O_OFudge@yahoo.com. Your speech can be as long as short as you want. Do not give out any information that might identify you as a user, and do not show anybody on the wiki this speech. Use this speech to convince people why YOU should be Miss iCarly wiki. Do not repeat what you said when nominating yourself. If you do, and I find out about it, you will be disqualified. If you absolutely cannot E-mail me, leave the message on my talk page of another wiki that I am on. Please fill this out By Friday, December 30. My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 16:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Um...so on your profile, I think there was a video that you said "it's not mine, just the seddieness" or something like that. I am not sure if it was your profile, but if it was, can you put that video up again? I really liked it! ;) Thanks! Should I sign my signature? Or should it unknown?....''UNKNOWN :) ''Well, bye!